As steering devices that are provided at a driver's seat or the like of a vehicle and are enabled to be steered and operated by a driver or the like, in the related art, there is one that is operable in a rotational direction around a steering shaft and directions other than this. As such a steering device, a steering device that can rotate a steering grip in directions other than the rotational direction around the steering shaft is known (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). This steering device can control the yaw characteristics or slip angle of a vehicle by rotating the steering grip.